Un anniversaire raté
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Quand Dean a dix-huit ans mais qu'au lieu de le fêter dignement, il s'en va à la chasse pour aider son père. Quand Sam n'en a que quatorze et qu'il comptait vraiment lui en faire un digne de ce nom. Mais, tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà avec une autre fic que j'ai écrite depuis un moment. Elle est courte puisqu'elle ne fera que cinq chapitres.

**Disclaimers: **comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient...malheureusement.

Alors, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais je l'espère quand même ^.^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un anniversaire raté**

L'Impala se gara devant le motel que John Winchester avait choisi, dans cette petite ville de St Marys en Pennsylvanie. Cela faisait près de deux jours que ses fils et lui y logeaient. Il était sur une affaire de loup-garou à Philadelphie et traquait la bête avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à de pauvres innocents. Il avait décidé de mettre le plus de distance entre ses enfants et le lieu de l'affaire, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils se trouvent embarqués dedans. Seulement, la pleine lune aurait lieu le lendemain et, il se dit que de l'aide serait la bienvenue. Il ne voulait pas y emmener son jeune fils, Sam, alors âgé de quatorze ans. Dean ne le laisserait sans doute pas faire. Et puis, il lui semblait que son aîné, âgé de dix-sept ans, n'attendait que ça, qu'il lui demande afin qu'il puisse participer un peu au monde de la chasse.

Il savait pertinemment qu'entre choisir l'école et la chasse, Dean choisirait sans aucune hésitation la seconde option. Il sourit légèrement à l'idée et entra dans la chambre qu'il avait louée.

« Ah, Papa. Alors ? »

Comme à son habitude, son premier-né l'avait accueilli dès son entrée. Il se trouvait devant les fourneaux, en train de préparer le souper et John le vit rajouter une assiette en le voyant.

« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bête.

-Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance demain.

-Sans doute. Où est Sam ? demanda le patriarche en remarquant l'absence de son plus jeune fils.

-Dans la chambre, il fait ses devoirs, lui répondit son fils sans détourner les yeux de sa casserole. »

John acquiesça et se leva pour aller le trouver. Comme Dean l'avait dit, Sam était assis devant le bureau, plongé dans son bouquin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ses deux fistons ne se ressemblaient pas. Si son plus grand ne souhaitait pas travailler, son cadet, lui, pouvait passer sa journée à faire ses devoirs de classe ou lire tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque municipale.

« Papa ? Quand es-tu rentré ? »

Il releva la tête vers son dernier-né qui le fixait, sourcils froncés.

« À l'instant, fit John en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Ta chasse s'est bien passée ?

-Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. J'y retourne demain. »

Sam acquiesça doucement alors que Dean les appelait pour manger. Ils se levèrent et s'assirent à table. Le repas se déroula relativement bien et ce ne fut qu'au moment où ses deux garçons firent la vaisselle que John se décida de proposer à son aîné s'il voulait venir avec lui, le lendemain.

« Pardon ? demanda le concerné.

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressé de venir demain avec moi, chasser. »

Dean lui fit un grand sourire, chose rare, et répondit :

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Merci, Papa.

-Tu devras être prêt pour six heures demain matin.

-Bien, Monsieur. »

John se leva au moment où Sam lui posa une question :

« Vous rentrez à quelle heure demain ?

-Le soir normalement. Pourquoi ?

-Non. Juste pour savoir.

-Cela ne t'empêche pas d'aller à l'école, Sammy, lui dit son père se méprenant sur son attitude.

-Ah, mais, je comptais y aller de toute façon.

-Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? s'exclama son aîné. »

Son cadet haussa les épaules.

« Tu feras attention et s'il y a un problème…

-Je rentre directement au motel, continua son dernier-né, je sais.

-Sam, je ne rigole pas.

-Je sais, Monsieur. »

Aie ! Quand son plus jeune fils adoptait cette aptitude, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus. John laissa tomber et partit s'installer devant la télévision avec son dossier. Au bout de dix minutes, il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer et sut que ses garçons étaient partis se coucher. Aucun doute que Sam était en colère contre lui, bien qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Mais, le fait qu'il ne vienne pas lui souhaiter "bonne nuit", le lui montrait clairement. Il soupira, se disant que Dean lui dirait le lendemain matin ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'Impala partit de bonne heure : six heures pile. Sam s'était réveillé en même temps que son aîné mais avait fait semblant de dormir. Il aurait voulu lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais, normalement, d'après les paroles de leur père, il le verrait le soir même. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au portable que lui avait laissé Dean pour qu'ils puissent le joindre s'il y avait problème et inversement puis, souffla. Au bout de cinq minutes, il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir et se leva. Il alla s'installer devant la télévision, en s'enroulant dans le plaid.

Il fit la liste des choses à faire pour la journée dans sa tête et bon dieu, elle était longue. Il devait d'abord se lever, déjeuner, aller en cours, sortir des cours, aller chercher de quoi préparer le repas d'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de son aîné, trouver son cadeau, rentrer, prendre une douche, préparer le repas, mettre la table et attendre que les chasseurs rentrent. Oui, elle était longue. Sam soupira d'avance mais, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait dix-huit ans donc, il fallait en profiter pour faire une grande fête.

Il se leva et commença sa seconde tâche dans la liste : déjeuner.

* * *

La journée passa plutôt doucement pour Sam qui n'attendait que le soir. Il sortit en vitesse et se dirigea vers la grande surface la plus proche. Il entra et prit tout ce dont il avait besoin avec ses sous, car il n'avait pas osé en demander à son père. Il se contenta de steaks, frites, bières et gâteau. Bon, ce n'était pas un repas génial mais, son aîné adorait ça et il comptait lui faire plaisir. Alors tant pis, il mangerait ça même s'il ne vénérait pas cette nourriture, étant plus salades et mets délicats. Une fois qu'il eut tout payé en caisse, il se rendit dans une boutique qui vendait tout un tas de cassettes audio, cds, cassettes vidéos… Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver des cassettes pouvant plaire à son frère. Il en prit trois de Metallica, Black Sabbath et Motorhead.

Il réfléchit un instant et se dit que toutes ses économies allaient y passer mais… c'était son grand-frère alors pour une fois, il pouvait lui faire ça, non ? Sûr de prendre la bonne décision, il paya le tout et partit en direction du motel. Il était près de vingt heures lorsqu'il sortit de la douche.

« Papa et Dean ne devraient plus en avoir pour longtemps pour tuer la bête. »

Il se mit à préparer le repas et une fois qu'il fut prêt, il fit en sorte que ça reste au chaud. Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télévision alors qu'il emballait avec du papier journal les trois cassettes audio pour son aîné.

* * *

Sam regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait minuit dans exactement…Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…Zéro. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur le portable de son aîné mais, aucun message ne s'y trouvait.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Dean._

Il se leva et se mit à ranger tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Il n'avait même pas mangé, espérant jusqu'au dernier moment qu'ils seraient là. Il n'en était rien. Il sentit les larmes poindre alors qu'il rangeait le gâteau qu'il avait acheté et sur lequel il avait placé différentes bougies pour lui. Jamais plus, il ne s'embêterait à faire tout ça. Dean avait dû le fêter avec leur père, tous les deux, et ainsi, ils pouvaient s'amuser sans lui dans leurs pattes. Il sanglota alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, à présent. Il partit dans sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Les pleurs ne se calmèrent pas et il finit par s'endormir une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'aperçut que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'arriverait jamais à l'heure pour les cours. Aussi, il prépara son sac en vitesse, s'habilla, attrapa la clé de la chambre avant de la fermer et de partir. Il arriva pile à l'heure, ce qui étonna beaucoup ses amis qui avaient l'habitude de le voir bien avant.

« Ben alors, Sam, une panne de réveil, toi ?

-Oui… oublié… »

Marc, un de ses deux amis, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et rigola.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Einstein.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de faire comme tout le monde ? demanda son autre ami, Ben.

-Bizarre. »

Ils rigolèrent et ensemble, ils rentrèrent en cours.

* * *

Le soir, Sam entra dans le motel, tout en remarquant que l'Impala n'était pas là. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Machinalement, il prit le portable qu'il avait oublié de prendre avec lui le matin même et le regarda.

_Trois messages sur le répondeur ? Merde._

Il se redressa et appela la messagerie.

« Bonjour, vous avez trois nouveaux messages, déclara la voix agaçante à l'autre bout du combiné. »

_Dépêche._

« Aujourd'hui, à 9 heures 15 : Sam ? C'est Papa. Tu peux décrocher ? Sam ? Bon, peux-tu me rappeler quand tu auras vu ce message, s'il-te-plait. »

_Raté._

« Aujourd'hui, à 13h24 : Sam, c'est encore moi. Décroche. Ecoute, c'est important alors décroche.»

_J'avais pas le portable, Papa._

« Aujourd'hui, à 16h38 : SAM, Bon sang ! Décroche. Je sais que tu fais la tête mais quand même, tu pourrais décrocher ou rappeler au moins. Si tu ne le fais pas avant mon prochain appel, je te punirai pour le mois suivant, tu m'as compris ? Alors, tu ferais mieux de te bouger. »

_Aie. Là, c'est très mauvais._

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune adolescent pour qu'il compose le numéro du portable de son père. Il attendit quelques sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout.

« _Sam ?_ demanda la voix de son père, _tu peux me dire à quoi te sert un portable ? Tu ne réponds pas quand on tente de te joindre._

-Désolé, Papa.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

-J'étais à l'école et j'ai oublié le portable.

-_Evidemment, s'énerva John, heureusement que Dean te l'a laissé. La prochaine fois, on le prendra avec nous au lieu de te le passer._

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Son père souffla à l'autre bout du combiné puis, il reprit :

« _Bon, si je t'ai appelé, c'était pour te dire qu'on restait plus longtemps que prévu, Dean et moi_.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-_Je ne sais pas_, avoua son père, _surement deux jours de plus._

-D'accord. »

C'était raté pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dean. On ne le préparait pas trois jours après la date X.

« _Tout va bien, Sammy_ ? s'inquiéta John.

-Oui.

-_Tu en es sûr ?_

-Oui, Papa. Tout va merveilleusement bien. Pense plutôt à ta chasse.

-_Mmh. Très bien, on te rappellera demain._

-D'accord. Bye. »

Mais, sa voix se perdit au son du bip continu qui indiquait que son père avait raccroché avant d'attendre sa réponse. Il relâcha le téléphone et se laissa aller dans le canapé. Il attrapa le coussin qui trainait et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il était seul, désespérément seul, et, il n'aimait pas ça. Il ignora les gargouillements de son ventre et regarda la télévision.

* * *

_**C'est la fin du premier chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plait. **_

_**Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis, ce que je dois améliorer, etc...**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

voilà le chapitre suivant comme promis.

Disclaimers: je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que seulement l'histoire est de mon cru. Les personnages appartenant à la série Supernatural.

Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du précédent chapitre: **Milael, Elida17, Kyrua, Fire666, Lydean, JSmelie et Serenity444.**

En réponse à **Fire666** et **Serenity444**: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous/toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il passa une nuit blanche. Car, même si son père lui avait dit qu'ils restaient deux jours de plus, il n'avait pas entendu Dean. Était-ce parce que celui-ci était blessé qu'ils prolongeaient leur séjour ? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'avait gêné pour le reste de la nuit. Le matin, il ne put avaler quelque chose tellement son estomac était serré. Il avait peur. Peur pour sa famille.

Il s'était rendu en cours, tout en regardant son portable entre les pauses. Mais, son père ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois. Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha pour annoncer la fin de la journée, Sam eut un vertige mais fit comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Seulement, c'était mal les connaitre et sur le chemin du retour, ils ne le lâchèrent pas.

« Hey, mec, tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Ben.

-Oui.

-On dirait pas pourtant.

-Ben a raison. Tu es très pâle et puis, ça fait deux jours que tu manges pratiquement rien le midi. Et, à en voir ton état, je dirais qu'il en va de même chez toi, non ?

-Je mange assez, rassurez-vous.

-Mouais.

-Mais oui. Merci les gars de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Promis. »

Ses deux amis le fixèrent, sceptiques, puis, finirent par acquiescer.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi avant de me faire incendier par mes parents, dit Ben en regardant sa montre.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Surtout que c'est l'anniversaire de mon paternel, aujourd'hui, répliqua Marc. »

Sam se tendit brusquement et les fixa. Il ressentit une certaine jalousie au fond de lui et les envia. Eux, pouvaient se permettre de fêter les anniversaires en famille, ou encore Noël et pleins d'autres fêtes encore alors que lui, quand il le souhaitait, ils ne faisaient rien.

« Je dois rentrer, moi aussi, fit Sam.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? s'enquit Ben, mais, Marc n'en pensait pas moins.

-Oui. Allez, on se voit demain. Bye.

-Bye. »

Le jeune Winchester fit un signe de la main avant de partir en direction du motel. Même déception que la veille, bien qu'il était au courant qu'ils ne rentraient pas avant le lendemain, mais, il avait espéré jusqu'au bout. Il balança son sac au travers de la pièce et se vautra dans le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision quand son téléphone sonna. Il se releva et chercha des yeux son sac. Quand il le trouva dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, il chercha le portable et décrocha.

« Oui, allo ?

-_Sam, c'est moi._

-Tu vas bien ?

-_Oui._

-Et Dean ?

-_Il va bien aussi_.

-Je peux lui parler ?

-_Il est parti acheter de quoi manger car, on ne va pas tarder à repartir pour traquer la bête._

-Ah ok.

-_Bon, il n'y a aucun problème ?_

-Non.

-_Tu vérifies les lignes de sel avant de te coucher._

-Oui.

-_Très bien. Bon, je vais te laisser. On rentrera dans la soirée de demain._

-Ok. Faites atten… »

Mais, déjà le bip long lui répondait. Il raccrocha et fixa le cellulaire. Il se sentait soudainement seul. Dean lui manquait. Son père aussi mais, de toute façon, cela faisait des années que John Winchester était inaccessible, alors, il lui préférait son aîné. Ce dernier était son grand-frère, son meilleur ami et en partie son père car il l'avait élevé depuis son plus jeune âge. Seulement, depuis ces deux derniers jours, il commençait fortement à en douter.

Sam s'enroula dans le plaid qui trainait. Il passa la soirée, couché dans le canapé, à oublier la faim qui le tenaillait, la tristesse qui l'envahissait et les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et cela lui faisait peur. Que se passerait-il le jour où il serait obligé de quitter sa famille ? Car, oui, il ne souhaitait pas rester avec eux. Enfin, si. Mais, il ne voulait pas continuer la chasse. Il se mit à haïr ce Démon qui leur avait tout pris et il en voulut également à sa mère d'être morte ce soir-là car c'était en partie de sa faute s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Et, il s'en voulait également à lui-même car si ce Démon était dans sa nurserie, c'était parce qu'il lui voulait quelque chose. Est-ce que sa mère était morte par sa faute alors ?

Ce fut dans cet état de détresse profonde qu'il passa la nuit, sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir.

* * *

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du salon, juste au-dessus de la télévision, et vit qu'il était dix heures et quelques. Il avait manqué les cours mais, il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à se lever du canapé le matin même et avait abandonné au bout de la cinquième tentative. À chaque fois, cela lui avait valu un vertige. Il avait fini par se rallonger.

Ses idées noires n'avaient pas complètement disparu mais, il tentait de les mettre de côté afin de se concentrer sur autre chose comme ce qu'il allait préparer pour le diner de ce soir. Car, si lui était parvenu à louper plusieurs repas, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son aîné qui mangeait comme quatre. Il soupira et tenta de se mettre debout. Il y parvint au troisième essai et atteignit la porte du réfrigérateur en évitant une bonne dizaine de fois de tomber.

Il ouvrit la porte qui laissa aussitôt échapper un courant d'air froid qui le fit frissonner. Il s'accroupit et regarda le repas qu'il avait préparé pour l'anniversaire de son frère. En les voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il retira les steaks et les frites qui n'étaient plus bons après avoir été chauffés puis, placés au frais. Il les jeta à la poubelle. Il laissa le gâteau et les bières qui pouvaient encore être mangés, bien qu'il eut l'idée de jeter également le met au chocolat afin d'effacer les preuves qui, selon lui, représentaient sa plus grosse bêtise. Seulement, il se dit que c'était des sous gaspillés et qu'au contraire, s'il le laissait, son frère ne lui demanderait pas d'aller lui chercher des choses à grignoter vu qu'il avait un gâteau pour lui tout seul.

Il découvrit des œufs et le reste de frites qui serviraient pour le souper. Il se redressa mais, de nouveau, un vertige le saisit. Il s'accroupit et resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de retenter, doucement, lentement. Il réussit et retourna se coucher dans le canapé. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa bien vite mais, le jeune homme qui récupérait de ses nuits blanches ne s'en aperçut pas. Il était tellement plongé dans les bras de Morphée qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit si caractéristique de la voiture de son père et une autre également. Il n'entendit pas également la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir comme il ne vit pas l'ampoule du salon s'allumer.

Dean, qui venait en effet d'ouvrir la porte et d'allumer l'ampoule du salon, fut surpris de trouver son frère endormi dans le canapé et la télévision toujours en train de diffuser des images.

« Alors ? demanda une autre voix. »

L'aîné des Winchester se tourna vers son père qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, à sa suite. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

« N'est-il pas censé être en cours à cette heure-ci ? »

Ils regardèrent l'horloge qui indiquait seize heures et demie, même pas, confirmant, qu'en effet, Sam devait être en cours. Dean déposa son sac à côté de la porte tandis que son père la refermait et il s'avança vers son cadet. Il l'examina quelques secondes puis, posa sa main sur son front. Il grimaça.

« Il a de la fièvre. »

John se contenta d'acquiescer avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour en revenir avec la trousse de soin qu'ils emmenaient toujours avec eux. L'aîné recouvrit correctement son cadet et éteignit la télévision. Il s'éclipsa pour récupérer une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilettes alors que son père farfouillait dans la trousse afin de trouver un fervex ou un autre médicament du même genre. Lorsqu'il repéra ce qu'il cherchait, il le prépara. Dean revint avec la bassine et appliqua le gant frais sur le front de son cadet qui gémit doucement.

« Sammy ? »

L'appelé gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque son aîné lui passa le gant sur tout le visage avant de finir par ouvrir doucement les yeux, car la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. Il grogna et posa son bras droit sur son front, protégeant ainsi ses yeux.

« Sammy ? répéta son aîné.

-Dean ? »

Il avait encore du mal à discerner son frère mais, la voix ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-J'sais pas.

-Où as-tu mal ? demanda celui qu'il reconnut comme son père.

-Euh…à la tête un peu et j'arrive pas à voir très bien… »

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'améliorer sa vue mais, elle restait toujours aussi floue. Seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était des larmes qui coulaient mais, ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

« Tu t'es bien attrapé la crève, toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour en arriver là ? »

Sam ne trouva pas utile de lui répondre et referma ses yeux.

« Ne te rendors pas, Sammy, lui dit son père, tu vas boire ça avant.

-'k. »

Il se redressa avec l'aide de son frère et but le fervex que lui avait préparé John. Une fois fait, Dean le rallongea sur le canapé et il se laissa emporter par le sommeil de nouveau. Son grand-frère le recouvrit avant de lui déposer le gant humide. Puis, il suivit son père dans la cuisine.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser seul, Papa.

-Il faut qu'il apprenne un peu à se débrouiller, Dean.

-Il est beau le résultat : il est malade. Il est encore bien trop jeune pour…

-Je te laissais déjà t'occuper de ton frère alors que tu étais beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Papa. Moi, j'avais Sammy et j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul. Sam, non. Alors, la prochaine fois, soit je ne viens pas, soit tu le laisses avec Jim ou Bobby. »

John acquiesça. Son aîné avait raison. Il vit d'ailleurs celui-ci se diriger vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrir. Seulement, il resta immobile devant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le vieux chasseur, en le rejoignant. »

Il suivit le regard de son premier-né et vit alors ce qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat sur lequel était écrit avec de la chantilly : « Bon anniversaire, Dean ». Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela provenait du plus jeune de la famille. Vu la place qu'il y avait dans le frigo, les deux chasseurs se doutèrent qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui devait se trouver là. John se dirigea vers la poubelle et découvrit les steaks et les frites déjà cuits.

« Je…je ne suis qu'un idiot.

-Dean, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait tout préparé et…

-Si, j'aurai dû le prévoir. Il m'avait dit quelques jours avant qu'il comptait me faire une surprise mais, j'avais oublié. »

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la cuisine. John s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Normalement, ce serait à lui que devrait en vouloir à son aîné et non pas à lui-même. Alors, pourquoi ne le lui reprochait-il pas ? Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient dire au dernier de la famille pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

**_Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre._**

**_Vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Je suis ouverte à toutes vos critiques et bons conseils._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de le lire et pour les intéressés, la suite_**

**_la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps, vu que je me tape les rattrapages =_= _**

**_(le destin est contre moi en ce moment. Tout va de travers.)_**

**_Merci beaucoup._**

**_Bisous et à bientôt._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour (bonsoir pour moi qui vous le poste super tard XD),

comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais des rattrapages cette semaine, et, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster. D'ailleurs,

j'ai failli pleurer cette semaine et j'ai fait une overdose de révisions. J'en peux plus =_= Enfin, normalement, ça ira, du moins

je l'espère.

**Disclaimers:** ça m'énerve de toujours devoir le mettre alors que tout le monde sait bien que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais que l'histoire est bien de moi XD

Je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui me laissez des reviews: **Serenity444, Kyrua, Fire666, Milael, JsMelie, Lydean et CherryHitomie**.

Je ne sais combien vous remercier, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et vos encouragements également ^.^ Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre sera toujours à votre goût.

En réponse à **Fire666**, qui j'ai vu à ouvert un compte XD j'irai lire ta fic dès que j'ai le temps, promis: Tu as raison, le fait que Sam lui ait dit qu'il lui ferait une surprise,

n'en est plus une par la suite. Seulement, s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu, Dean aurait été voir ailleurs. Bon, tu me diras "il est parti quand même en chasse". Certes. Mais,

ça le fait culpabiliser comme ça XD

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sam se réveilla aux alentours de vingt heures en sentant l'odeur de friture. Habituellement, cela le rebutait mais, là, il devait avouer qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé ces derniers jours et il ne rêvait que d'y remédier. Enfin, pas lui, son ventre surtout. Il se redressa lentement et aucun vertige ne l'assaillit. Fort heureusement. Par contre, il avait encore du mal à discerner les formes. Il essuya ses yeux qui pleuraient et observa les alentours de nouveau. Quelques contours se dessinaient, c'était suffisant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas une rencontre imprévue avec le sol de la pièce.

Il fit un tour aux toilettes et alors qu'il se lavait les mains, son prénom retentit.

« Sammy ?

-Je suis dans la salle de bain. »

Sa voix lui paraissait si faible qu'il crût que son frère ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais, il n'en fut rien puisque celui-ci arriva dans la pièce quelques secondes après.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Et, avant qu'il ne put répondre, une main se posa sur son front.

« Je vais mieux, oui. Je pleure encore mais, c'est parce que mes yeux ne veulent pas arrêter.

-C'est pas grave. »

Dean avait parlé sur un ton différent de d'habitude. Sam releva la tête et aperçut l'air triste qui transparaissait sur son visage.

« De…

-On va pas tarder à manger, le coupa son aîné, tu as faim ?

-Oui mais…

-Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-nous. »

Le plus vieux des deux sortit de la pièce laissant son cadet seul, perdu par son attitude. Ce dernier secoua la tête doucement et partit dans la cuisine. Il retrouva son père assis sur une chaise tandis que Dean servait les œufs sur le plat et les frites.

« Ah, Sammy. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu prendras ses cachets après avoir un peu mangé.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

John le regarda surpris et il ne fut pas le seul, Dean l'était tout autant. Mais, Sam était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation de son assiette qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta d'attraper sa fourchette et de repousser quelques frites. Sa discussion avec son aîné lui avait coupé l'appétit. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il ne lui adresse pas ou peu la parole ? Il enfourna une frite finalement dans sa bouche et releva la tête, s'apercevant que ni son père, ni Dean ne parlait.

Il voulut leur demandait ce qui n'allait pas mais, referma sa bouche. Il tenta de contenir le haut-le-cœur qui le prenait à la gorge mais n'y parvint pas. Il partit en vitesse en direction de la salle de bain, espérant réellement qu'il y arriverait à temps. Ce fut le cas. Il régurgita la frite et le peu qu'il avait mangé la veille. Le reste n'était que de l'acide. Cela lui brûla la gorge et les larmes coulèrent.

« Ça va aller, Sammy. »

La voix s'accompagna des caresses dans son dos tandis que l'autre main de son aîné lui maintenait les cheveux. Quand ce fut bon, il lui fit un signe de la main et Dean le retira d'au-dessus de la cuvette. Il lui passa un gant humide sur le visage pour le débarbouiller et le prit dans ses bras.

« De'…

-C'est fini, fit celui-ci en le maintenant contre lui, c'est fini, Sammy.

-On va aller voir le médecin. On a encore le temps, déclara le père sur le seuil de la salle de bain. »

Dean hocha la tête et aida son cadet à se lever. Il l'assit sur son lit le temps qu'il lui enfile ses chaussures puis, l'enroula dans le plaid du salon. Enfin, ils quittèrent le motel et entrèrent dans un truck noir.

« Et, l'Impala ? marmonna le cadet doucement.

-C'est ma voiture maintenant, dit son aîné le sourire aux lèvre, Papa me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire et lui, il a acheté ce truck. »

Sam sentit les larmes poindre. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés ? Pour l'achat de ce truck ? L'adolescent repensa à son cadeau qui consistait à trois malheureuses cassettes audio. Rien de comparable à la Chevy. Son frère ne trouverait pas son cadeau aussi bien que celui de leur père.

« Tout va bien, Sammy ? s'inquiéta John, en posant sa main sur son front. »

Le concerné ne put qu'hocher la tête. Sa gorge était bien trop serrée tout comme son cœur. Alors, c'était ça ? Il ne faisait plus partie de la famille pour être mis à l'écart ainsi ? Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, se promettant de le faire plus tard, à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Le médecin avait bien voulu les recevoir même s'il était en train de fermer son cabinet. Il avait observé le cadet de la famille, tandis que sa famille attendait dans les sièges, veillant sur lui.

« C'est bon, tu peux rabaisser ton tee-shirt, lui dit l'homme en blouse. »

Sam s'exécuta. Puis, il voulut se lever mais en voyant qu'il devrait s'asseoir entre son frère et son père, il décida qu'il était bien sur le lit qu'utilisait le docteur pour examiner les patients. Dean sembla le remarquer et lui fit un signe de la tête mais, il l'ignora complètement.

« Alors ?

-Votre fils souffre d'une grippe.

-Mais, les nausées ?

-Cela arrive aussi : fièvre élevée s'accompagnant de frissons, maux de tête, fatigue extrême. Ce sont les principaux symptômes mais, on peut avoir également une toux sèche, des maux de gorge, un rhume et des nausées. Je vais lui prescrire des médicaments qu'il faudra veiller à ce qu'il les prenne.

-Merci. »

Le médecin commença à taper sur son clavier pour remplir l'ordonnance. John et Dean jetèrent un coup d'œil au cadet qui s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux. S'ils ne le connaissaient pas si bien que ça, ils auraient pu dire qu'il dormait, mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Le médecin leur donna l'ordonnance et ils partirent après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié. Dans le truck, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Les deux plus vieux pensèrent que c'était à cause de l'état du cadet. Malheureusement, ils étaient bien loin de la vérité. Sam ne savait pas où il en était. Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était complètement perdu. Aussi, il n'adressa aucun mot à sa famille, pas plus qu'il ne leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et se coucha directement, laissant deux Winchester inquiets pour lui, dans le salon.

* * *

Il était sept heures passées quand Sam se réveilla. Il avait bien dormi, mais, cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Il se leva et, voyant que son aîné dormait profondément, il partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller sans risquer de le réveiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se rendit dans la cuisine dans le but de déjeuner. Seulement, il réprima un haut le cœur et décida qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si important. Il attrapa son sac en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller son père et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et sortit.

Il vit le truck et l'Impala côte à côte et son cœur se serra à cette vue. Il laissa couler quelques larmes alors qu'il marchait en direction de son collège. Dix minutes plus tard, il atteignit la grille du bahut et y entra. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en rigolant.

« Tu nous as fait peur hier quand on ne t'a pas vu en cours. Tu as séché ?

-Je me sentais pas bien, avoua le cadet des Winchester.

-Ben, descend. Tu n'es pas léger en plus.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit le concerné en s'exécutant.

-Oui. »

Pourtant, ses deux amis froncèrent les sourcils.

« Je dirai que non, mais bon, si tu le dis.

-Je le dis.

-Ok. C'est toi, le chef. »

Sam roula des yeux et ouvrit son casier. Il enfourna ses livres dans son sac avant de refermer la porte du placard.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour que tu tombes malade, répondit Marc, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

-Rien. J'étais fatigué et disons que la grippe en a profité pour venir faire un tour.

-Oh, mon pauvre. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, Marc et moi, on vient à la rescousse.

-Je vois ça. »

Les trois jeunes gens se sourirent avant de se rendre en classe alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans tout le collège.

* * *

**_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il a été posté un peu tard. Je m'en excuse._**

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _**

**_Bisous et à bientôt j'espère._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde,

mes rattrapages étant terminés, je peux enfin poster un nouveau chapitre.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude malheureusement.

Je tiens à remercier bien entendu ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews: **Dark Angel Uria, Serenity 444, Fire 666, Jess 62, Milael et Nienna-lo**.

En réponse à **Fire 666**: Pourquoi mettre des reviews en anonyme quand on a un compte ? XD Si tu veux des conseils pour ta fic, tu m'envoies un mp ^^

Merci encore à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

La journée était vite passée et à présent, Sam se trouvait en train de courir autour d'un terrain de football. C'était les deux dernières heures de cours et il avait fallu que ce soit du sport. Pas qu'en temps normal, ça le dérangeait mais, là, il aurait préféré être dans un bon lit plutôt que de courir comme un acharné. Déjà, en ce moment, il avait un tour de retard sur la majorité de la classe.

« Winchester, rugit le professeur, où est passé ton entrain habituel ? Bouge-toi, allez, plus vite que ça. »

Alors qu'il se mettait à accélérer la course, réfrénant le vertige qui le prenait, Ben et Marc le rejoignirent.

« On t'avait dit que t'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie, lui fit le second.

-Merci…les gars…

-Déjà que t'étais pas bien en cours, alors là, je te dis même pas à quoi tu ressembles, rajouta Ben. »

Sam le regarda de travers, attendant la réponse, et ce fut son second camarade qui la lui donna.

« Un zombie. »

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup quand enfin, la fin du cours et de la journée par la même occasion sonna. Aussitôt, les élèves s'arrêtèrent et firent la course jusqu'aux vestiaires. Sam, lui, se laissa tomber au sol, en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux amis penchés au-dessus de lui, inquiets.

« N-n-non…ça va pas. »

Inutile de leur cacher, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas aveugles.

« Allez, vieux. Tu vas te changer et on te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

-C-c'est pas la peine… , répondit Sam en attrapant la main tendue de Marc.

-Ce n'était pas une question. On t'accompagne, point barre. »

Sam ne répondit pas et se laissa traîner jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils voient où il logeait avec sa famille même s'ils étaient au courant qu'il devait bientôt partir. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de se changer, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement quand soudain, Sam déclara :

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon casier. Je reviens. Attendez-moi au portail, je vous rejoins.

-Tu es sûr que… »

Mais, Sam était déjà parti. Marc et Ben haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent le chemin vers la sortie, comme il leur avait demandé. Sauf qu'une fois qu'ils atteignirent le point de rendez-vous, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver l'aîné des Winchester. Ce dernier, les reconnaissant, s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour, vous ne sauriez pas où est Sam ?

-Je ne sais pas si on peut te le dire… »

Seulement, en voyant l'air plus qu'affolé du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, Marc dit :

« Mais, bon, on va faire une exception parce que c'est toi. Il est parti à son casier.

-Merci, répondit Dean avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours mais, Sam ne va vraiment pas bien autant physiquement que moralement. Alors, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de lui, Dean, car sinon, tu auras à faire à nous. »

Pour appuyer les paroles de son ami, Ben passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Dean leur sourit et après les avoir remerciés, partit chercher son cadet. Les deux amis de son jeune frère le regardèrent faire et après un dernier sourire, ils rentrèrent chez eux en rigolant.

Dean arpentait les couloirs ne se souvenant pas réellement où se trouvait le casier de son cadet. Il avait complètement oublié de le demander à ses amis. Il soupira pour la énième fois et finit par retrouver son frère devant son casier ouvert, enfournant toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur. L'aîné s'avança jusqu'à lui et plaqua sa main gauche près de la tête de son petit-frère. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

« Dean ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils en voyant combien son interlocuteur suait et était pâle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la fièvre avait de nouveau fait rage.

« Je suis venu te chercher.

-J'pouvais rentrer à pieds. Pas la peine de te déplacer jusqu'ici sauf si c'était dans le but de draguer ta nouvelle conquête, avec ta nouvelle voiture. »

Ces paroles surprirent le plus âgé qui resta la bouche ouverte tandis que Sam fermait la porte de son casier désormais vide et se dirigeait à l'extérieur. Dean le rattrapa et le retourna violemment.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu t'étais donné du mal pour préparer mon anniversaire mais…

-Mais quoi ? J'ai dépensé toutes mes économies pour te préparer un anniversaire convenable pour tes dix-huit ans avec un repas que tu aurais aimé, un gâteau et un cadeau. Comment crois-tu que je me sois senti le lendemain quand Papa m'a appelé ? Tu…Vous ne m'aviez même pas prévenu… Je…j'ai eu l'impression que c'était prévu depuis le départ tout ça. Et le pire, ça a été hier quand j'ai appris le cadeau que t'avait fait Papa. L'Impala, Dean. Comment veux-tu que mon cadeau puisse te plaire ? Sans oublier que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que Papa savait dès le début de comment ça allait se passer cette chasse et ton anniversaire…

-Sam, ce n'est pas…

-J'ai l'impression que je ne fais pas partie de la famille. »

Il accompagna cette phrase d'un sourire triste avant de se dégager des bras de son aîné et de quitter l'établissement. Le grand-frère ne réagit que beaucoup trop tard et Sammy avait disparu, déjà. Il pesta contre lui-même et monta dans sa Chevy. Il fit le chemin jusqu'au motel et le vit alors. Il stoppa la voiture près de lui et attendit qu'il monte mais, son cadet l'ignora superbement. Dean sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte- « Désolé, Bébé, murmura-t-il en même temps »- avant d'attraper son jeune frère par le bras.

« Tu montes dans la voiture.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non. Tu montes dans la voiture tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Retourne donc avec Papa chasser et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Sam. »

Dean lui attrapa son sac et alors que le dit-Sam allait répliquer, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Ses jambes fléchirent d'elles-mêmes tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

« SAMMY ! »

Il le rattrapa et le ramena contre lui. Il posa une main sur son front et grimaça en sentant la chaleur qui en émanait.

« Merde ! »

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans la voiture. Là, il referma la porte et s'installa au volant. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le motel. Il ouvrit en vitesse sa porte pour se précipiter sur celle de son cadet. Il l'ouvrit et prit son fardeau dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans leur chambre.

« Dean, que…

-Il faut lui faire prendre une douche froide, Papa. »

Le concerné se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour préparer ce dont ils avaient besoin tandis que Dean s'occupait de retirer les vêtements de son petit-frère, ne le laissant qu'en boxer. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la baignoire où il l'y installa. John l'arrosa, tout d'abord avec de l'eau tiède avant de passer doucement à de l'eau froide, durant trois minutes. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il grelottait, Dean le retira du bain et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, son frère serré contre lui. Leur père alla quérir des vêtements pour le changer. Ensemble, ils le déshabillèrent totalement avant de lui enfiler les affaires trouvées. Le malade gémit deux fois mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Dean se releva et l'allongea dans son lit puis, le recouvrit. Il resta là à le veiller le temps d'être sûr que tout allait mieux avant de rejoindre leur père dans la cuisine. Il hésita à lui rapporter les paroles de son frère mais, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il ait une discussion avec le principal concerné en premier lieu.

* * *

_**Chapitre fini. J'avoue, il est court. Cependant, là, je pars pour Paris (Japan Expo oblige XD),**_

_**mais, la semaine prochaine, vous en aurez un plus grand et peut-être**_

_**même la fin de la fic. **_

_**Voilà. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard, mais disons que depuis mon retour, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire =_=

donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets la suite et fin de la fic.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du dernier chapitre: **Nelly31, Milael, Dark Angel Uria, Fire 666, Nienna-lo, Lydean et JSmelie**.

Bien entendu, je remercie également tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé depuis le début de l'histoire et ceux qui l'ont lu.

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que cette fin vous conviendra.

Au fait, _**Nienna-lo**_, je travaille sur la fic. ^^ J'ai déjà une bonne idée, me manque plus qu'à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Dean se réveilla quand il sentit du mouvement dans son lit. Il ouvrit presqu'immédiatement ses yeux pour apercevoir son cadet qui était assis dans le lit et qui fixait droit devant lui. L'aîné posa sa main dans le dos de son frère sans pour autant se lever. La veille, il avait jugé préférable qu'ils dorment ensemble dans le même lit et vu que c'était un matelas double, ce n'en était que mieux.

Quand Sam sentit une main dans son dos, il tourna son visage vers son aîné et haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il, sa voix ne voulant pas retrouver son timbre normal.

-Je me suis dit que tu te sentirais mieux avec moi à tes côtés. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller. Dean passa son bras gauche en-dessous de la tête de son petit-frère qui vint se coller à lui, reposant à moitié sur son torse. La main de l'aîné se mit à caresser ses cheveux un peu trop longs.

« Je suis désolé, Sammy. Vraiment, finit-il par dire doucement.

-…

-Je ne comptais pas à ce qu'on le fête puisqu'habituellement, on ne fait rien de particulier, surtout quand il y a Papa.

-Je voulais que ça change un peu. Tu as eu dix-huit ans, Dean, c'est pas rien.

-Je sais.

-Résultat, on n'a rien fait. Et, vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu. »

L'aîné souffla puis, se redressa en s'écartant de son cadet. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre comme le demanda le plus vieux. Ce dernier fixa son petit-frère avant de déclarer :

« Si on ne t'a pas prévenu le soir de mon anniversaire, c'est parce que la chasse ne s'est pas parfaitement bien passée. »

Il vit le plus jeune froncer les sourcils et il eut envie de rire. L'air sceptique qu'il avait pris ne lui allait pas avec ses cernes et le teint pâle qu'il arborait, le rendant plus enfant. Mais, il réprima son rire et continua toujours aussi doucement, afin de ne pas alerter leur père qui dormait surement encore.

« Le loup-garou n'était pas seul. Il y en avait deux, un couple. Nous avons été pris par surprise et j'ai été blessé ce soir-là. »

Tout en disant cela, il souleva son tee-shirt qui dévoila une balafre digne de ce nom, s'étendant d'un coin à l'autre de l'abdomen du jeune chasseur. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il avait dû énormément souffrir. Sam passa un de ses doigts sur la blessure qui était encore rougie.

« Si je ne t'ai pas parlé au téléphone, c'est parce que tu aurais compris rapidement ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque avec les antidouleurs que j'avais avalés.

-Tu aurais pu… »

Mais, Sam ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Dean lui attrapa sa main qui était restée sur son ventre et rabaissa son tee-shirt.

« J'aurai pu mais, ce n'est pas le cas, Sammy. Le lendemain, on y est retourné et on les a tués, tous les deux. On a attendu une nuit de plus et ensuite, Papa m'a offert l'Impala pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé et pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir.

« L'Impala…

-Sam, ce n'est pas parce que Papa m'a offert sa voiture que…

-Ce n'est pas _**une**_ voiture, Dean. C'est _**la**_ voiture. Celle que tu rêvais d'avoir depuis des années, celle à qui tu parles à chaque fois quand tu crois que personne ne te voie, celle dont tu caresses le volant quand Papa n'est pas dans la voiture. C'est l'Impala, Dean, pas n'importe quelle voiture. »

Dean était choqué. Son cadet l'avait observé quand il faisait ce genre de choses ? Il pensait avoir été assez prudent mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas suffisant non plus.

« Comment veux-tu que mon cadeau te plaise après un tel présent ? C'est complètement déloyal. Je…

-Sammy, fit l'aîné en lui attrapant les mains, écoute, peut-être que c'est la voiture, dont je rêve depuis des années de conduire, que Papa m'a donné. Cependant, cela n'empêche pas non plus que j'apprécie ton cadeau à sa juste valeur.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à Papa.

-Pour moi, si. Car, je sais que tu auras pris le temps de le chercher et que tu as dépensé tes économies pour me l'acheter. Donc, c'est amplement suffisant. »

Le plus jeune fixait ses mains, les triturant sans cesse. Son aîné les lui attrapa et tenta de rétablir le contact en l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Ok ? »

Sam finit par hocher la tête lentement.

« Je…je te le donnerai après. »

Son frère lui fit un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Tu as raison. Là, on va se recoucher et se rendormir, surtout toi.

-Mouais. Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui veux dormir.

-C'est ça, allez dodo. »

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il força son jeune frère à s'allonger avant d'en faire de même.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas dans ton lit ?

-Car celui-là est grand, lui répondit son aîné.

-Mais, le tien aussi, c'est les mêmes.

-Il fait meilleur dans le tien.

-Quoi ? C'est juste pour ça ? Tu peux repartir dans ton lit et le réchauffer dans ce cas.

-Sammy.

-Quoi ?

-Tais-toi et dors.

-Mais…

-Dors. »

Et, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux. Sam le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider à se coller contre lui. La main se déplaça jusqu'à son dos où elle resta. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seuls et alors qu'il s'endormait profondément, il entendit son aîné lui dire :

« Merci, Sammy. »

* * *

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, c'était aux alentours de dix heures. Il découvrit le lit vide à ses côtés et décida de se lever. Il ignora le léger vertige qui le prit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il retrouva sa famille attablée. Dean leva immédiatement son nez de son bol et le héla :

« Hey, Sammy. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'il lui servait un bol avec ses céréales préférées et du lait. Puis, la main se déplaça jusqu'à son front où elle resta quelques secondes.

« Tu es encore chaud.

-Mais, ce n'est rien par rapport à hier, protesta le plus jeune.

-Tu vas quand même prendre les médicaments, lui dit son père en relevant les yeux de son journal. »

Sam acquiesça doucement avant de déjeuner. Il prit les cachets que lui avait préparé son frère puis, s'installa dans le canapé. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait son père à son aîné.

« Nous allons devoir partir, finit par dire John.

-Sammy n'est pas encore rétabli, Papa…

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi on va aller chez Jim. Vous resterez là-bas le temps que je fasse ma chasse.

-Mais, je peux t'accompagner si Sammy est avec Jim. »

Il entendit leur père soupirer avant de murmurer :

« On verra ça là-bas.

-Ok.

-Il faut que vous fassiez vos sacs. Nous partons dans une heure.

-Je vais m'en occuper. »

Son aîné se leva pour se diriger dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient afin de ranger leurs affaires. John fixa son plus jeune fils puis, déclara :

« Sam, tu t'habilles, nous partons dans une heure.»

L'appelé acquiesça doucement et se leva. Il eut l'impression qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en entendant leurs mots. Il aurait souhaité que son grand-frère demande à leur père de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il entra dans la chambre et sentant un malaise arriver, il s'assit sur son lit, avant de s'y allonger. Il lui sembla qu'il eut un moment de flottement, les yeux ouverts.

« SAM ! »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda son aîné qui paraissait inquiet ainsi que leur père, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait mais tout en étant anxieux également.

« Sam, tu vas bien ?

-O-o-oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes.

-Euh…

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Non, je me sens pas si bien que ça, Papa. »

Il entendit celui-ci se rapprocher et déposer sa main sur son front. Il soupira.

« On va se rendre le plus vite possible chez Jim. Ce sera mieux qu'ici, soutint-il à son aîné. »

Ce dernier acquiesça et repartit ranger les affaires. La main de John resta sur le front de son dernier-né qui avait fermé les yeux avant de se rendre dans ses cheveux.

« Tu peux t'habiller, Sammy ?

-Je…crois… »

La fatigue se faisait ressentir et les cachets qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt devaient y être pour beaucoup. Seulement, il ne voulait pas partir sans demander à les voir. Il devait les voir. John sortit de la pièce pour commencer à rentrer ses affaires dans son truck. Dean, qui venait de placer les derniers bouquins de son cadet dans sa valise près d'une demi-heure plus tard, s'approcha de lui.

« Sammy ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Sam tendit sa main pour que son aîné l'aide à se remettre debout. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se vêtit, chancelant de temps en temps, mais Dean veillait sur lui. Quand il eut fini, il se rassit sur le lit et il murmura :

« Dean…

-Oui ?

-Je…je voudrais savoir si… »

John entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et déclara qu'ils devaient partir s'ils avaient fini. Le plus âgé des deux frères empoigna leurs bagages et les rangea dans l'Impala. Sam le rejoignit et s'installa directement aux côtés de son frère à l'avant du véhicule, entouré d'une couverture. John s'approcha de son premier-né et lui dit doucement :

« Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles.

-Oui, Papa. »

John lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se rendre dans son truck. Dean s'installa derrière son volant qu'il caressa avant de démarrer et de suivre le véhicule de son père qui sortait du parking. L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui fixait le paysage défilant à sa fenêtre.

« Tu voulais quoi, Sammy ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, un air peiné sur son visage et dit :

« Je voulais savoir si…si tu étais d'accord pour m'emmener au collège une dernière fois. Juste le temps de leur dire "au revoir". Mais…c'est trop tard… »

En effet, ils quittaient la ville, dépassant le panneau à grande vitesse. Dean soupira et attrapa son portable. Il composa un numéro avant de coller le cellulaire à son oreille.

« Papa, c'était pour te dire qu'on retournait en ville… Non, ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave… Juste, je dois faire quelque chose… Non, pas la peine. Continue, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Je t'appelle dès qu'on part… Non, ça nous prendra dix minutes au plus… Oui, merci. »

Il raccrocha puis, rangea son portable avant d'effectuer un demi-tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui souriait grandement.

« Merci, Dean.

-Dix minutes pas une de plus.

-Oui. Merci. »

Pour toute réponse, son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'Impala s'arrêta devant le collège cinq minutes plus tard, et Sam en sortit rapidement avant de se mettre à courir en direction du lieu où ils étaient censés se trouver. Comme il l'avait espéré, il les aperçut à côté de la salle pour le prochain cours.

« Sam, s'écria Ben en tendant ses bras vers lui. »

Le jeune Winchester sauta dans cette étreinte et son ami ne se fit pas prier. Seulement, Marc s'inquiéta un peu en le voyant pleurer doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…je dois partir, maintenant…Dean m'attend devant le portail…je voulais vous dire au revoir… »

Les deux amis en furent étonnés, même s'il les avait prévenus. Ben resserra son étreinte autour de son corps.

« Tu as intérêt à penser à nous, surtout.

-T'en fais pas.

-Même, écris-nous un petit mot pour nous dire comment tu vas et où tu es. Ok ? »

Sam hocha doucement la tête.

« Allez, Sammy, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en faire d'autres des amis dans ton prochain collège.

-Ce sera pas pareil.

-C'est vrai, rigola Marc, on est unique, nous. »

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup. Puis, Ben se détacha de son ami et ce fut Marc qui prit sa place. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, rassurant au passage le cadet des Winchester. Enfin, ils donnèrent leurs adresses.

« Afin que tu puisses nous envoyer une carte.

-Oui.

-Allez, Sam. Ton frère va s'impatienter.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? se vexa le dit-Sam.

-C'est possible. Ainsi, j'aurai Ben pour moi tout seul.

-Quoi ? Mais, je suis pas de ce bord là, moi.

-Oh, tu me brises le cœur, Benny. »

Sam rigola, tout comme les deux autres. Cela allait lui manquer, mais, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, non plus. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, puis, il partit, le cœur lourd néanmoins, un peu plus léger qu'auparavant. Il retrouva son aîné devant le portail, derrière le volant de son Impala.

« C'est bon ? demanda Dean, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte.

-Oui. Tu peux y aller. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, et, la Chevy partit. Elle quitta la ville, rejoignant le truck du patriarche de la famille, qui s'était arrêté à une station service, pour faire le plein. Dean en fit autant et Sam profita du fait que leur père était parti se chercher un café pour discuter avec son frère.

« Dean ?

-Oui, Sammy ?

-Tiens. »

Il lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire, petit mais solide. Il releva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« C'était…c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, rougit le plus jeune. »

Dean lui sourit pour le rassurer puis, après avoir reposé la pompe, il ouvrit le paquet empaqueté dans du papier journal. Il découvrit trois cassettes audio et son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Merci, Sammy.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à…

-Si. Car, Papa a pris son stock de cassettes et j'en ai plus. Donc, c'est très bien. Merci beaucoup.

-Vrai ? »

L'aîné le ramena contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui. C'est un très beau cadeau, Sammy. Je te remercie.

-De rien. Bon anniversaire, Dean. »

Son grand-frère lui fit un énorme sourire puis, partit payer l'essence. Quand il revint dans son véhicule, il plaça l'une des cassettes dans son poste et Metallica envahit l'habitacle. Il ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de son jeune frère avant de démarrer en musique. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Sam s'en voulut d'avoir acheté cela, car, les talents de chanteur de son aîné laissaient à désirer.

Il rouspéta une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui souriait béatement.

_Finalement, on va dire que pour aujourd'hui, ça ira._

L'Impala continua son trajet jusqu'à Blue Earth dans le Minnesota, précédée du truck de John Winchester. Une nouvelle aventure pouvait commencer…

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

_**Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la fic. **_

_**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci vraiment.**_

_**J'ai d'autres fics à publier, j'en ai d'autres à faire, toujours sur Supernatural.**_

_**Je les mettrai bientôt, promis.**_

_**Là, il faut que je pense aussi à me remettre à Harry Potter que j'ai un peu délaissé. **_

_**En attendant, je vous remercie de tout coeur.**_

_**je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt.**_

**_Jubei/Kazuki._  
**


End file.
